Hello dear brother
by Maisiewritesfanfic
Summary: Sherlock Reader insert, review and stuff plz


Hello, dear brother (Sherlock x reader)

Sherlock and John were returning from a crime scene as Sherlock had solved it fairly quick (I mean, wasn't it obvious that the blood splatter indicates the husband did it?). Upon entering the door of 221B, they were greeted by a fairly excited Mrs Hudson.

"Ooh Sherlock, you've got a visitor!" Mrs Hudson informed as Sherlock and John made their way to Sherlock's apartment.

"I don't like visitors, tell them to go away." Sherlock replied with a hint of annoyance, seeing as Anderson was at the crime scene.

"She's upstairs!" Mrs Hudson giggled.

"I don't see what is so funny about that, Mrs Hudson. Who is it?" Sherlock stopped at his door to give Mrs Hudson an angered look before opening his room door.

"You'll see..." Mrs Hudson replied quietly before retuning back to her living area.

Sherlock entered the apartment with John close behind, desperate to find out who this mystery woman was. What they found was quite astonishing.

A young girl sat in a chair with a cup of tea in one hand and one of Sherlock's books in the other, he recognised her immediately. She didn't notice the two men standing there until John closed the door behind him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, closing the book, setting down the drink and standing up. "Hi!"

"And who, exactly, are you?" John said, quite surprised by Sherlock's silence.

The young girl held her hand out to John and he took it warily.

"I'm Y/N, Y/N Holmes." She said before turning toward the shocked Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello, dear brother."

(Second person POV)

"You have a sister?" The man who you shook hands with exclaimed. You had seem him in a few news reports with Sherlock.

"It's John right? Don't worry, he tends to freeze up after a shock." You looked at Sherlock to see no emotion on his face. Then, he suddenly changed from no emotion to a mixture of happy and confused.

"Y/N, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pay my brother a visit, I haven't seen you in years. Mother said you stopped calling her!" You replied, getting slightly annoyed.

"She was getting annoying." He simply stated.

"Hang on a minute, why didn't I get told you have a sister?" John seemed as irritated as you.

"You didn't ask." Sherlock replied. You turned to go sit on the couch, waving your hand for them to join you.

"Come on, we have a LOT to talk about." You warned, plonking yourself down.

"Okay, so why weren't you at the funeral?" John asked, sitting in a chair close to the kitchen area.

"Simple, Mycroft told me about the plan, so I wouldn't upset myself too much." You sat back and looked at him like it was the simplest thing in the world, but then you realised he wasn't as 'talented' as you and your brothers.

"Great, another person who knew before me!" He grumbled, giving Sherlock a threatening look as he made his way to the chair you were previously sitting in.

"You were sitting in my chair." Sherlock complained.

"I know, I could tell by the ash on the armrests." You smirked at him while John just looked amazed.

"It could have been anyone's cigarette ash!" He argued.

"Yes but only you are stupid enough to buy that disgusting brand!" You replied before getting up to make more tea.

"Two sugars, right?" You turned to ask John.

"Let me guess, you can tell by the creases on my shirt!" He exclaimed.

"Nope, I asked Mrs Hudson before I came up here. Nice lady." You smirked once again before turning back to the tea.

"Now you are planning on staying, yes?" Sherlock asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course, brother. You don't think I came for idle chit-chat!" You joked, which was something rare for a Holmes.

"Great, three geniuses I have to deal with." John grumbled.

"The third being the assassin wife, correct?" You asked, bring him and Sherlock their drinks before sitting with your own.

"Okay, how did you know THAT?" John look bewildered.

"Mycroft has kept me updated." You simply replied, taking a sip of the hot drink.

"You know, I think it will be good having you around." John commented, taking a sip of his own.

"And why do you say that, Doctor Watson?" You asked, intrigued.

"You might keep him from killing anyone." He laughed and you joined, obviously not to Sherlock's joy.

"John, isn't it time you go home to your assassin wife?" Sherlock asked, irritated.

"Okay, I'm going! Goodbye Y/N, it was nice meeting a Holmes who isn't completely insane!" He joked again, exiting before Sherlock could get more annoyed.

"I like him." You said, still laughing.

"I could tell." Sherlock replied.

"Well, I'm off to bed, Mrs Hudson gave me the flat upstairs.

Goodnight dear brother!" You said, ruffling his hair before making your way to your new bedroom.

"Goodnight dear sister..."


End file.
